User blog:NightFalcon9004/Kim Jong-un vs Psy. Epic Fanmade Battles of History 15.
Well, it's July 15th, which is the anniversary of Gangnam Style, so for my 15th battle, I'm making this. I know I've used Psy before, but I'm doing it again because it's fanmade. This is a season finale, which means I'll take a break to do other things first. So now here's the last battle for my season 1 battles. Also, as a note, this has been made before Animeme Rap Battles made their version, which is supposedly next week, so hopefully I made better lyrics than them (possibly not, they're good too), because I've no idea on how to make videos. Note: While reading this, Kim Jong-un's verses are spoken in an Asian accent, so replace his l's with r's. North Korean current Supreme Leader, Kim Jong-un, and famous South Korean pop superstar, Psy, rap against each other to see which side of Korea is better: North or South. Freddiew as Kim Jong-un Timothy Delaghetto as Psy Beat (Psy starts on 0:21) Announcer: EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! KIM JONG-UN! VS... PSY!!! BEGIN Psy: Sup sicko! You got Jong-il, Il-sung, your whole family was mental, man! Learn to treat people better like me. I am a true Gentleman The King of YouTube is overthrowing this dictating joke You're an Asian Cartman, a laughingstock, nothing more than a fatass hoax You're the worst leader with a terrible sense in fashion While you may be Jong-un, you dress more like Kim Kardashian If you think your attacks will intimidate me, you got it all wrong I got more hits than your bombs will ever get with just one song! Kim Jong-un: Your videos make me sigh, Psy. I dislike them all I nuke you right here, right now, and have your bottom nation fall World's youngest head of state, so go ahead and suck it I develop explosive rhymes and then shoot you with my rocket I am Supreme Leader. You just some guy who look like a clown When my huge army come, we send you downtown underground North is the better one! South are maniacs while we have guns I'm Un-beatable. You no fun. Fuck you faggot, I just Kim Jong won Psy: You picking a fight with me? Alright then, let's dance How you gonna nuke me if you can't even shoot that small missile in your pants? You're an obese pig who's been hogging too much food in your country By the way, Russell, I liked your acting in that Up movie. Psy-che! Kim Jong-un: I take you out like a tsunami earthquake And make you tremble so badly, they call it Harlem Shake Devour your Seoul because I am a pussy eater I don't give a damn if you got more famous than that Bieber You just a useless piece of filth with a stupid career Now you get the idea we are a superior Korea! Psy: No, we are. Kim Jong-un: Shut up, I'm done with this. Psy-yonara! Jong-un presses big red button, making an explosion an ending the battle. Announcer: WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EP-EP-EP-EP...EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! Who won? Kim Jong-un Psy Category:Blog posts